


Supergirl's Bedtime

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Glowering, Supergirl tried to rest.





	Supergirl's Bedtime

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Supergirl tried to rest. It was difficult to rest when Reverend Amos Howell stood near her bed and grinned due to his sermons always causing her to fall asleep.

THE END


End file.
